


Temporary Insanity

by surena_13



Category: The Closer
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surena_13/pseuds/surena_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No summary. Just shameless threesome smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temporary Insanity

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine.

The first though that crossed Sharon’s mind when she opened the door was that she should have knocked, but she doubted that would have made a difference, not when the deputy chief and the lieutenant were so caught up in their kiss that they hadn’t even noticed she was there until the file she was holding slipped from her fingers and cluttered onto the floor.

 

Slowly they pulled away from each other, shock barely registering on their faces despite the fact that they were both half disrobed, Brenda’s cardigan and shirt carelessly thrown on one of the visitor’s chairs. Andy’s jacket was on the floor, his shirt unbuttoned. Sharon gaped at the pair of them before she sunk to her knees, hastily collecting the scattered papers.

 

She needed to get out of there as quickly as possible, but her fingers trembled and the papers kept slipping away. Cursing under her breath, she crumpled the papers, stuffing them back into the folder when she saw Andy’s feet appear into her line of sight and felt him close the door behind her, the tell-tale click of a lock sliding into place almost echoing in the silent room. From her position on the floor Sharon looked up at him, watching as he crouched down in front of her.

 

Her breath hitched when the lieutenant lifted his hand to brush away a lock of hair. She stared at him, unconsciously licking her lips when he leaned in and kissed her, pulling her up as he did. Sharon froze, uncertain of what to do, being kissed by a lower ranking officer in front of a superior officer who most definitely was having an affair with said subordinate.

 

But Brenda just leaned against her desk, arms crossed in front of her chest, a small smile tugging on her lips. Sharon watched how the blonde’s tongue flicked out to wet her bottom lip, how her pupils dilated and almost imperceptibly nodded before Sharon closed her eyes and responded to Andy’s kiss, parting her lips.

 

Andy’s tongue brushed against hers and she whimpered in the back of her throat, the file falling once again on the floor as she placed her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him further down. Sharon could practically feel him grin into the kiss and for a split second she feared that this was just some ploy from the two of them to humiliate the wicked witch from IA.

 

But then she felt his hands move up to cup her breasts and she could feel his erection growing, pressing against her stomach and she knew that this wasn’t a game. He wanted her and that thought aroused her, spurred her on. It had been too long since her last relationship and much longer since she just had meaningless sex and until this moment she hadn’t realized how much she needed it.

 

Scratching her nails over his scalp, she rolled her hips against his, earning a jerk from him as a response before his fingers made quick of the three buttons of her blazer, almost tearing it off of her. She made a soft sound of approval and let her hands roam over his chest, careful of the yellowed bruises and the stitches as she pushed his shirt down his arms.

 

He spun them around, away from the door and started pushing her back until she met the solid form of Brenda Leigh Johnson and broke away from the kiss. Brenda put her hands on her ribs, her fingertips just brushing against the sides of her breasts before she slid them down past the dip in her waist and let them come to rest on her hips.

 

Sharon turned around between their bodies, facing the chief who met her with a sly smile. She looked beautiful with a flush on her cheeks and chest, the brown of her eyes almost swallowed by her pupils. Sharon returned her smile before she snapped open the front clasp of Brenda’s bra in one quick movement. Brenda’s smile turned into a grin before she leaned into to kiss her.

 

It didn’t surprise her that the blonde was an excellent kisser with lips like those. She moaned softly at the first touch of their tongues. She had wanted this, had wanted the deputy chief for longer than she cared to admit. She had thought about how it would be to kiss those beautiful lips, to feel her in her arms, but she could never have imagined that one day she would.

 

Lieutenant Flynn had despised her from the very first moment and she had disliked him, with those whispered insults behind her back. But the past months she had felt his eyes on her in a way that was different from usual, following the movements of her hips. It would have been uncomfortable, if it hadn’t turned her on, hadn’t made her think about what it would like to have him between her legs.

 

She’d never, however, imagined the two of them together. She didn’t think that Brenda was his type and the chief was married to a devoted husband and she was Andy’s superior. But it was clear to her that the kiss Sharon had witnessed wasn’t the first one. There had been too much familiarity in it. It wasn’t a heated kiss between new lovers, it had been relaxed as if they had done it dozens of times.

 

For a brief moment Sharon wondered if they had planned this, if they talked about having a threesome with her, if this was their fantasy somehow and she’d had gotten caught up in it. It was late and almost everybody was gone, she’d told Brenda she’d be by later with the report and they hadn’t even been surprised when she had interrupted them.

 

Pinching Brenda’s nipples hard, she realized she’d been set up. And Sharon knew she should care about that. She knew she shouldn’t be doing this with them. It would end up giving her nothing but trouble. Even if this was just a one-time thing, which it probably was, she shouldn’t get involved in something like this. It was a disaster in the making.

 

“You’re thinking too much,” Brenda said against her lips before kissing her again, nipping on her bottom lip with her teeth. Sharon tried to form a reasonable response, but Andy swept her hair over one shoulder and kissed her neck softly, sucking on the sot just behind her ear that made her knees tremble. “You need to relax, Sharon. Just let go.”

 

Brenda started unbuttoning Sharon’s blouse, planting a kiss on every new piece of skin she exposed. Sharon rolled her head back, letting it come to rest on Andy’s shoulder. He leaned down to kiss her exposed throat, sucking on her pulse point, undeniably leaving a mark that would be difficult to cover up as Brenda wrapped her lips around her nipple through the lace of her bra.

 

Andy discarded her blouse, throwing it carelessly behind him on the floor before his hands reached around her and opened her pants, slowly dragging the zipper down its teeth. Brenda pushed it down her hips, letting it pool around her ankles where she stepped out of it and moved to step out of her heels when Andy stopped her.

 

“Leave the heels,” he said softly as he slipped his fingers underneath her bra strap and unhooked it, his lips brushing over her shoulders blades, pressing kisses against her spine. As Brenda pulled it down her arms, Sharon unzipped Brenda’s skirt, letting it fall to the floor. She smoothed her palms over Brenda’s ass, feeling the fabric of her satin panties and her soft skin.

 

She managed to slipped a thigh between Brenda’s legs and the blonde smiled at her, capturing her lips again as she ground against Sharon’s thigh. Sharon moaned when she felt Brenda’s wetness through the satin. Andy snaked his arms around her body, cupping her breasts, his palms warm against her skin. She moved her ass against his erection and heard him groan in her ear.

 

“What are we doing?” Sharon whispered, voicing her thoughts. She didn’t really expect answer, an explanation for this insanity, but she just had to say out loud what was going through her head. She could almost hear Andy’s grin as Brenda laughed softly, plucking at the waistband of Sharon’s thong before she slipped her hand underneath, scratching over the small patch of curls she found there.

 

“This is madness,” she sighed, but didn’t make any move to stop it. Instead she just curled her fingers around the back of Brenda’s neck and pulled her close, crashing their lips together. She hadn’t even noticed that Andy had disappeared behind her to take off his pants until he suddenly appeared behind Brenda.

 

“It is,” he responded. “That doesn’t mean you can’t enjoy it.” Brenda tilted her head back so he could lean down and kiss her. Sharon watched them kiss, almost feeling as she was intruding on an incredibly intimate moment if it hadn’t been for Brenda’s fingers that caressed against folds, slipping between them to tease her.

 

Afraid that her knees were going to give out, she reached out, grabbing Andy’s shoulders for support, gasping when Brenda brushed against her clit. Brenda pulled away from the kiss and flashed Sharon a quick smile before she slowly sunk to her knees, dragging Sharon thong down her legs as she went, helping Sharon step out of it without it getting caught in her heels.

 

Andy put his fingers underneath her chin and tilted her head upwards. Sharon didn’t think she’d ever seen him look at her like that. There was such a tenderness in his eyes, like he actually cared for her. She smiled at him, reaching up to caress his cheek. Leaning in, she pressed her lips against his. His kisses were so different from Brenda’s, softer, gentler, which took her by surprise. She’d expected that Brenda with her floral skirts and her need for sugar and chocolate would be the gentler one of the two of them.

 

Brenda was still crouched between them and had taken it upon herself to leave butterfly kisses on Sharon’s legs, moving slowly up to her knees and her thighs, sending sparks of pleasure through Sharon’s body and Sharon moaned into Andy’s mouth, slipping her hand underneath the waistband of his boxer, curling her fingers around his straining erection, eliciting a low groan from him.

 

A loud crash made her break away and  Sharon looked only to see Brenda standing near her desk after having pushed whatever had been on it onto the floor, leaving only a few loose papers. The blonde smirked with her hands on her hips and Sharon thought she had never looked more beautiful, naked, her blond hair mussed, her skin slightly flushed, her well-toned limbs perfectly lit by the weak light in the office.

 

She let out a squeak that she deemed embarrassing when Andy lifted her onto the desk and stepped back, the empty space between her legs immediately filled by Brenda. The blonde teasingly ran her fingers through Sharon’s slick folds, briefly letting her fingertips dip inside, before she pulled her hand back with a wicked grin playing on her swollen-kissed lips. Sharon reached out to touch her, but Brenda swatted her hands away.

 

“Nuh-uh, Sharon,” she said with that sickeningly sweet tone she had mastered all too well. Brenda lightly pushed against Sharon’s shoulders, forcing her to lie down on the desk. Sharon leaned back on her elbows and watched with a wide eyes how Brenda kissed her stomach, tongue flicking out, an action that caused Sharon’s muscles to quiver.

 

Andy stood behind Brenda, his hands wandering over the blonde’s back and hips, before one hand disappeared between her legs and Brenda moaned against Sharon’s stomach. Andy never took his eyes off Sharon’s body, his eyes roaming over her breasts and stomach to the back of Brenda’s head that moved lower, the blonde’s lips connecting with her the inside of Sharon’s thigh.

 

Brenda stopped her ministrations, compelling Sharon to tear her gaze away from Andy’s face and seek out Brenda’s eyes. The chief flashed her a smile that caused another surge of arousal to course through her body and she could only watch as Brenda lowered her mouth to her centre. At the first swipe of Brenda’s tongue between her folds, Sharon had to bite her bottom lip to stay quiet.

 

She was entirely too absorbed in feeling of Brenda’s tongue to notice that Andy had entered Brenda until she felt the vibrations of the blonde’s moan travel through her body. The mere image of Brenda Leigh Johnson eating her out while Andy Flynn fucked the chief from behind was almost enough to drive her insane. Just to see his muscles strain underneath his still badly damaged skin when he moved his hips, made her ache to have him between her legs.

 

Brenda hummed, her tongue swirling around Sharon’s clit as she eased the tips of two fingers inside Sharon. Sharon tried to push her hips closer, craving more penetration, but Brenda put her free hand on her stomach, effectively pinning her to desk. Brenda moved her fingers with Andy’s next thrust, pushing her fingers in knuckle deep.

 

Sharon moaned, crumpling the papers underneath her hands as she curled her fingers. Brenda slowly withdrew her fingers, before reentering her with three. Sharon’s arms gave out on her and with a soft thud she lay down on the desk, cool wood and papers against her bare back. She tangled her fingers in Brenda’s blond curls, scraping her nails over the woman’s scalp.

 

Like this she couldn’t see Andy anymore, but she could feel his rhythm through Brenda who always increased pressure on her clit every time he thrust into her. She could hear his low groans with every thrust. She had been right when she said that this was madness. It was. It was like some bad porno movie where she was the wide-eyed girl who just happened to walk in on a couple and ended up in the middle of a threesome, getting fucked within an inch of her sanity.

 

Then Brenda curled her fingers and lightly dragged her teeth over her clit and Sharon could care less if she was a porno cliché. She wouldn’t even care if the entire LAPD would walk in on them, not when she was this close to coming and judging from Brenda’s moans, she was close too. With an enormous effort she managed to lift her head and saw that Andy had a hand between Brenda’s legs and working on giving the blonde her orgasm.

 

“Fuck,” Sharon breathed and Brenda twisted her fingers and flicked her tongue against Sharon’s clit. She came apart, crying out as she came. Black spots appeared in her vision. She arched off the desk, her back at an almost impossible angle as she rode out the waves of ecstasy.

 

From between Sharon’s legs, Brenda let out a long moan, tearing her mouth away from Sharon’s sex as she dug her nails in Sharon’s thighs. Sharon wished she could have seen the look on the blonde’s face as she came, but she could barely recall where she was when it happened, that she couldn’t even attempt to lift her head to watch Brenda come.

 

When she came back to herself, Brenda had moved away, replaced by Andy, leaning over her, lips were wrapped around an erect nipple. She managed to push herself up in a sitting position, wrapping her legs around his hips. He was still hard or maybe again. She hadn’t noticed if he had come too and selfishly she didn’t care. She wanted him and was all too glad that he was going to have her.

 

She cupped the back of his head and pulled him down for a slow kiss that didn’t necessarily say it was leading to something more, but when her wandering hand found his erection and guided him to her still sensitive sex, her intentions were clear. She raked her nails over his ass, causing him to jerk and push himself just a little inside her. She moaned softly into the kiss.

 

Brenda had crawled onto the desk and was seated behind Sharon, her breasts pressing against Sharon’s back as her hands came around to cup Sharon’s breasts, her fingers closing around her nipples. Sharon groaned and rolled her head back until it rested on Brenda’s shoulders. Andy kissed her throat, giving her another visible love bite as he slowly eased himself inside of her.

 

Whatever her imagination had come up with, it was nothing compared to reality. She could actually feel him inside her, smell the sweat on his skin as his fingers dug into her thighs, pulling forward so the angle was more accommodating and he slide in more easily. She whimpered when he was fully inside.

 

“Fuck me,” she ordered when in her opinion he waited too long. She heard Brenda’s low chuckle in her ear and she tilted her head back to capture the blonde’s lips in a shallow kiss. Andy withdrew himself before rapidly thrusting back into her. She cried out. Her nerve endings were still hypersensitive from the orgasm Brenda had given her.

 

She clenched around him, tightening her legs around him. He hissed when the heel of stiletto scratched over the back of his thigh, but he never stopped his maddeningly good rhythm. Brenda’s hand crept down her torso, circling her belly button before she let her fingertips graze over Sharon’s clit, earning her another moan.

 

“I can’t,” she moaned, bucking her hips. The feeling of Andy’s cock moving in and out her, combined with Brenda’s feather light touch against her clit was too much. She couldn’t come again. It was too much for her body. Andy groaned, his grip on her thighs becoming painfully tight, but Sharon didn’t notice. She was coming again and it was so much more intense this time that she almost expected to black out. Her body and mind could barely handle it.

 

With a final thrust Andy came too and it gave her an enormous amount of satisfaction that he cried out her name. She lost all control over her muscles and slumped back against Brenda who held her upright, peppering soft kisses along her hairline. This had taken everything out of her. She was too old to pull this stunts like this. She couldn’t go around having threesomes in offices anymore even if they were incredibly good.

 

She would regret this in the morning. She’d probably regret it tonight when she took a shower and before she went to sleep. And she would think about this every time she looked at Brenda’s desk, every time she lay eyes on Brenda or Andy and she’d look at them and know they were thinking the same thing. They would hold up their professional façade, but the atmosphere between them would have changed, would be uncomfortable.

 

But that was for tomorrow, for the future. For now, she just wanted to be in this rare state of bliss, not thinking about complications. Her thoughts were entirely focused on the feeling of Brenda’s and Andy’s bodies against her own and she couldn’t help but smile.


End file.
